


Rhythm Of The Night

by fuckingpubert



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Clubbing, M/M, Rhythm Of The Night, Songfic, enjoy a bit of mavin while i write a prequel to the royal spy basically, i don't even know why i wrote this, lovely bit of mavin, ray is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingpubert/pseuds/fuckingpubert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is dragged reluctantly to a night club by his friends where he meets a British stranger. Surprisingly allured by the man, Michael's night takes a turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imback_shady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imback_shady/gifts).



> i wrote this a really long time ago idk
> 
> it's also on tumblr as it was a prompt from tumblr user wideopenspacexx 
> 
> this is basically just a little one shot while you guys wait for the PREQUEL TO THE ROYAL SPY that i'm writing

Rhythm is a dancer, it’s a soul’s companion.  
People feel it everywhere.  
Lift your hands and voices, free your mind and join us.  
You can feel it in the air.

 

Michael’s protests over going to the club had been completely dismissed by both Ray and Geoff. As frustrated as he was, they had dragged him here anyway, and he had decided it was about time he sucked it up and tried to enjoy himself. Awful dance anthems pounded through the speakers and vibrated through his body as he forced himself away from the bar and let the music carry him to the dancefloor. He could almost feel the shocked stare of Geoff on his back as he dissapeared into the crowd of dancers, joining them. The air in the centre of the dancefloor was hot and filled with sound.

Oh, oh, it’s a passion,  
Oh, oh, you can feel it yeah.  
Oh, oh, it’s a passion,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

There were so many bodies rubbing against him as they danced that Michael could barely tell what was what. He tried to ignore the discomfort. He desperately wanted to enjoy it. Maybe he just wasn’t drunk enough yet? As disorientated as he was, he managed to do a quick scan of his surroundings and just about spotted Ray, who was also being swarmed by the insane mix of clubbers. The other boy smiled encouragingly at Michael. He seemed to be having a great time. There was suddenly an intense base drop in the music, and everything got a little more ecstatic.

This is the rhythm.

 

For a brief moment, Michael ignored the hot breath on the back of his neck. That was before the voice came, thick in a British accent.  
“‘Ello love,” the voice said huskily, and Michael craned his neck slightly to catch a glimpse of the man’s face. He caught a flash of wild brown hair and rough, tanned skin before an inconsiderate dancer bumped him backwards. He felt arm’s snake around his waist and tensed slightly. “Couldn't help noticing you over at the bar.”  
Quickly, Michael spun himself around in the man’s grip to get a proper look at him.

You can put some joy upon my face,  
Oh sunshine in an empty place.

Promptly after laying eyes upon the other man, Michael was very glad Geoff and Ray had managed to drag him here tonight. The British lad was beautiful in every sense of the word. He had a friendly vibe about him, and the way he held Michael, both arms around his waist, made the boy want to kiss him. Right there, right then, in the middle of the dancefloor without even knowing the other man’s name.   
Michael had honestly believed there was no way in Hell he could enjoy himself at such a tacky night club.

Take me to turn to,

And babe I’ll make you stay.

Instinctively, Michael placed his palms against the taller man’s chest to steady himself and gazed up into his tired green eyes. 

"I’m Gavin," he said, and the alcohol on his breath was weirdly inviting. The red head stared at his lips as he spoke.  
"Michael," Michael responded, pushing himself up against Gavin suddenly with an aching need for more contact.   
"Gav!" Another British voice hollered over Michael’s shoulder. He didn't turn around to see the owner of the voice, too caught up in staring at Gavin to really care. "Gav, this place is shit. I’m going next door, you coming?"   
Gavin, Michael had decided, was certainly not going anywhere.   
He gently placed his lips against the taller boys neck and his hot breath sent shivers down the Brit’s spine. Before Michael could think about what he was doing, he made a small circle on Gavin’s neck with his tongue, which the taller man audibly responded to with a hushed moan that was exclusively for Michael to hear.   
"I think I’llstay here for a bit, mate."  
"Alright." His friend said, and the smirk that he wore was evident in his tone. "Have fun, Gav."   
"Who was that?" Michael asked Gavin, innocently playing with the boy’s messy brown hair.   
"Dan. A friend from London. He comes to visit sometimes because he knows I miss home," Gavin replied, leading Michael backwards towards the bar, but the red head hardly even noticed. Michael thought about this for a while. He wondered how hard it must have been to leave behind everything and move to a whole different country. He wondered why Gavin would do that in the first place. And when he was done wondering, the Brit was shoving a shot glass into Michael’s hand, simultaneously grabbing one for himself. "Bottoms up." He said, before he and Michael downed the blue liquid in unison and scrunched up their faces at the taste. "You want to know something, Michael?" He provided Michael with another shot, this time a red liquid, and downed that one with him too. "I’ve been so caught up in thinking about home lately, I haven’t had any fun at all. But now that I’m with you, I think it’s about time I caught up with what I’ve been missing out on." A green liquid was their third, and that one was by far the strongest. Michael did a cute little cough as the drink burned his throat before he spoke.  
"Well," he started, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I can show you a good time."

 

Oh I can ease you of your pain,

Feel you give me love again.

Michael couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. This was so out of character for him. He couldn’t recall any other time in his whole life he’d been so…lustrous. All he could think of was that Ray would be proud of him. Thinking of Ray, he spared a glance at the crowd of ecstatic dancer’s where he had last seen his friend. Sure enough, there he was, his legs wrapped around the waist of an older man, their lips locked. Michael rolled his eyes and giggled at the sight.   
Gavin, it seemed, had followed his line of vision. He studied Ray and the other man for a moment before he spoke. At some point, he had brought Michael to his chest again and had his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.   
"You know that boy?"  
"Huh?" Michael looked up, shocked by the close proximity but not complaining about it. "Oh, yeah, that’s Ray. He’s a little…uh…"  
"He looks like fun," Gavin said with a smirk, completely ignoring Michael’s response. His gaze was focused intently on Ray. The way the young lad roughly pulled at the other man’s hair while he kissed him, and thrust himself against him even with his legs wrapped around his waist. It was mesmerizing. He hadn’t noticed the angry pout that Michael bore.

Round and round we go,  
Each time I hear you say.

This is the rhythm of the night.

Michael Jones did not like to be ignored. Even he himself would accept being prone to jealousy; there was no denying it. Quickly and entirely on envious impulse, he threw himself at Gavin and their lips collided in a messy but passionate kiss. For a moment, Gavin was hesitant, but once he realised how entirely willing Michael was, he found his confidence. Their tongues found each other quickly and Michael was making test pulls at Gavin’s hair. When the Brit moaned into his mouth, he knew it was okay and roughly played with the brown mess of hair a little more. Gavin pushed Michael back so that he was leaning against the bar and did an excellent job of grinding against him. They both tasted like a messy concoction of alcohol and music. 

The night,  
Oh yeah.  
This is the rhythm of my life.

 

As close as they were already, Michael’s body ached for some more contact. Gavin made a trail of kisses from the corner of the red head’s mouth down to his neck. He started to suck on the flesh. Michael audibly moaned and rocked his hips against Gavin’s, willing him to go on and clutching the bar for support as his knees went weak, desperately trying to keep himself stable. Gavin seemed to have instantaneously found the spot on his neck that made him crazy. The moans in his throat refused to stay put, escaping his lips loud and proud. No one around the two of them seemed to care at all anyway. Some people were even spectating.

Won’t you teach me how to love and learn,  
There’ll be nothing left for me to yearn.

"I’ve needed this for so long, Michael," Gavin moaned into the smaller boy’s ear before tracing his tongue along the lobe. Gripping onto Gavin’s shoulders for support, Michael giggled. He wanted to give the British lad what he yearned for. He felt a need to fufill Gavin’s wishes.  
Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand.  
Just the mere thought of all the things he wanted to do with Gavin made Michael flustered. His cheeks were burning and his tight jeans had become increasingly tighter.   
"Gavin…" Michael said, the name getting lost in a hushed moan of pleasure. "Take me home Gavin…"  
"Gladly."

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah.


End file.
